Always
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: A little collection of side songfics about different wrestlers....they are a bit short though
1. Always

Always

ESS: I thought of this for Nidia and Noble

Nidia thought that this "blind" act was going on for too long. Especially when her boyfriend started to take advantage of it. She had to do something about it.

__

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"

It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide

Am I, your one and only desire

Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry 

Now week after week, he says that Tajiri, or Rey, or somebody else is hurting me but I know it's him, but how could I survive without him?

__

Always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you,done with you

Now Nidia had to get the stuff out of her ex boyfriend's room. After what had happened on SD, he knew she had lied to him about being blind.

__

I feel, like you don't want me around 

I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around 

Its all, been bottled up until now 

As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound of

Always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you 

__

I wrapped my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart?

Always... always... always... always... 

He had used her state, abused her, lied to her also. Now he had been caught red handed.

__

I see, the blood all over your hands 

Does it make you feel, more like a man?

Was it all, just a part of your plan 

The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound

__

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

She guessed she was on her own now...wait, Rey Mysterio wasn't that bad looking....

__

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you 

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you

__

Always... always... always...


	2. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl

ESS: Here's one about Stephanie and Vince McMahon...Stephanie loving her father after all he's done to her.

Stephanie McMahon was always known as "daddy's princess," but now she was on her own in the world. She was the general manager of Smackdown.

__

From pigtails to perfume

I'm growing up so soon

Going to parties

I love having my own room

Don't spend as much time at home now

There's so much to do

But I know, It's true

Stephanie still loved her dad after the abuse he's been putting her thru as of late. Nothing probably would ever change that, not even if Vince managed to get her to quit her job.

__

I'll always be daddy's girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me what's right from wrong

I'll always be daddy's girl

Stephanie took out her journal and wrote down which matches would take place that night. Now finding out that Hardcore Holly had broken his neck, she had to change some matches again for the fifth time that day.

__

I fill up my diary

With all my dreams and hopes

My future keeps changing

Like a rainbow kaleidoscope

Now she had a picture out of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the man her father had forbidden her to see because he could tell that they were falling in love.

__

A special boy waits just for me but

Even though he's so nice

I know, inside

I'll always be daddy's girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught to believe in me

And I'll succeed

I'll always be daddy's girl

The Billion Dollar Princess was now thinking about how her father was treating her. She started to get into a rage.

__

Soon I'm gonna be all on my own

I feel ten feet tall

I'm not that little girl anymore

I can do it all

I'll always be daddy's girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me what's right from wrong

I feel so strong

I'll always be daddy's girl

How could she stay angry with her father. She was his blood. His blood ran thru her veins.

__

The greatest gift in the world

Is being daddy's girl

He's given me the perfect start

Right from the heart

I'll always be daddy's girl


	3. All The Things She Said

All the Things She Said

ESS: I was thinking about a Randy/Stacy for this one.

Stacy walked down the hall, after a long chat fight with her ex-boyfriend Test. Trish had given her warnings that he would hurt her like this. After all she had created T&A with him.

__

All the things she said 

  
All the things she said 

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head

  
All the things she said 

  
All the things she said 

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head 

  
All the things she said (all the things she said)

  
This is not enough (enough)  


Stacy knocked on Evolution's locker room door. Triple H opened it with a smug expression on his face.

Triple H: What do you want?

Stacy: I am here to see if Randy is available?

Triple H: Yeah sure, come on in. Randy, someone's here for you!!

Randy: Who is it?

He came out into sight in a cheerful mood but when he saw Stacy there sadly, his heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest. He have had some problems with the girl, she was a stubborn broad and he was a arrogant jerk. Batista wanted to escort the lady out of the room but Randy yelled at him not too. Batista and Randy started verbally fighting and almost got into a fight but their leader held Orton back.

Randy: It's okay, I'm calm now Hunter.

Triple H and Batista left the room while Randy invited Stacy to sit down. Stacy couldn't believe she was doing this. She hated his guts but she had nowhere to turn. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, nor think without Randy being in her thoughts. This is the only thing she could think of.

  
_I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost_

  
If I'm asking for help it's only because

  
Being with you has opened my eyes

  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

  
I keep asking myself, wondering how

  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

  
_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

  
Nobody else so we can be free

  
(Nobody else so we can be free)  


Randy: Why are you here Stace?

Stacy: Trish gave me directions. I...I can't stand this anymore.

Randy: Can't stand what?

Stacy: Not being without you.

  
_All the things she said _

  
All the things she said 

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head

  
All the things she said 

  
All the things she said 

  
Running through my head

  
Running through my head 

  
All the things she said (all the things she said)

  
This is not enough

  
This is not enough  
  
_All the things she said_

  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said  


Randy: What are you saying?

Stacy: I want to be with you.

Randy: What about Test?

Stacy: He...I don't know what to do about him. You were the one who helped be ambush him and dump him last week.

Randy: I want you too Stacy.

  
_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much

  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  


Trish and Jeff Hardy looked in. They were finally admitting their feelings for each other. Randy noticed them staring but ignored them.

  
_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

  
_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_  
  
_All the things she said_

  
All the things she said

  
Running through my head

  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
Running through my head

  
This is not enough

  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said  


Stacy had been all alone, her parents had died when she was younger and she had sought comfort in the arms of Test and Steiner. Looking up to the heavens she pondered about how they would feel now.

  
_Mother looking at me_

  
Tell me what do you see?

  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me

  
Will I ever be free?

  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
Running through my head

  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
Running through my head

  
This is not enough

  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said

  
All the things she said


	4. I Want to Become The Wind

I Want to Become the Wind

ESS: Here's a songfic for Molly Holly

Molly sat down on her bed. She had a huge gash from the match she lost against Trish Stratus the night before.

__

Please do not ask me where it is I came from

Please do not touch this wound that I have

Please do not sway back to the lost yesterday

Please do not stop more then that

She dreamed one dream and had the same passion about it...regaining the Women's Title once again. Would she now have to give it up again?

__

Even now the dreams put to sleep inside my heart

Clamor like a storm, but

Turning my back to them,

The twinklings scatter apart like a single tear

Since that day when I chose the days of fighting

I want to become the wind, I want to become the wind

She knew others thought she was evil-hearted. Molly had been so cruel to Spike Dudley, her first lover, whom she entrusted him with the honor of her first kiss.

__

Please do not condemn me, though I am not kind

Please do not cry, heart of mine

The day I kiss the lovely blooming flowers

Of innocence is still far away

After her love with Spike she not only dreamed about the title, but also about being pure and wholesome, protecting her body from men.

__

A world where everybody can have dreams

I swore to protect with this body

Since that day, I've been on the distant road towards being a soldier

I want to become the wind, I want to become the wind

I want to become the wind, I want to become the wind


	5. I'm All Grown Up

I'm All Grown Up

ESS: I decided to try some wrestling themes as songfics. This one is for Rebekkah Orton (My friend Miss WWE's OC)

Rebekkah walked down the same hallway that her mother Karlee Orton, formerly Karlee Pitt. Now she was going to get revenge on the one who had driven Karlee and her father Orton from the company.

__

I'm all grown up now, and I've listen and learn

A true star and I'm finally gettin my turn

She remembered being forced to leave with her parents after Evolution pulled another one of their leave the WWE if you lose matches. Walking thru the hall, she glared at Test, one of the guys her family hated.

__

Took my hell, earned my spot

Im a be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not

When you think chicks and whips

I'm on the out though

Im laid back, sun in my face, just like pop, now I'm turned around

Re-Bee was so excited, she couldn't stop smiling. She grew up rich and loved it.

__

Now that the world is mine

Aint a cloud in the sky that could stop my shine, I love it

I didnt came from the grime and grit

Now Im on top shinin on rhymin shh..

When you think about me you think of the best

Like a full length mink, going a new corvette.. yes

When I spit consider the mess

A mountain of past

6 digits nothin less

When you think of Jackie O you think of success, success, success

Karlee had experienced some trouble living in a male dominated business. But she did enjoy the control her family gained when they took the direst player in the game down.

__

I'm all grown up now

Gonna show this world how a woman takes on it all

And watch the old guy fall

I'm ready for, the, world to come to me

Everyone to see

I'll make you believe I'm in control

Destiny Shines

Take your fame and make it mine

Listen, yo, that old cheap flow got to go

I took my setbacks, got knocked out, but I aint sweat that

Tried to lean back, count chicks, and get my keys back

Sick of loss, bumpin me back, like who the boss

Im a show you howta floss in the box a boys

Rebekkah knew nobody had liked her that well because Randy is her father. her path to fame had been a rough one.

__

Never thought it be this way, uh

Till I made it on BIG

Got my money right

Fames what I've waited on

For years I've been hated on, spit on, and kicked on

Aint nobody stoppin my flow, Im a let you know if baby girl a big show

Rise and fall one blink of the eyes, surprised? It cant take the saw.

See life try to do me, snuff me one to me

Industry is shady, family tried to sue me that's the life I live

Try to shush me I come back strong, stay on top and last for long

Now it was payback time in the WWE for Rebekkah Orton!

__

I'm all grown up now

Gonna show this world how a woman takes on it all

And watch the old guy fall

I'm ready for, the, world to come to me

Everyone to see

I'll make you believe I'm in control

I'm all grown up .... now

I'm all grown up

I'm all grown up .... now

now...


	6. Nothing At All

Nothing At All

ESS: This starts my new songfic series, looking for sounds and making a story out of it. This first one is a songfic for Lita and Jeff Hardy entitled Nothing at All.

Lita walked down the hall. Matt had just broken up with her in the ring and she was feeling really miserable about it. She broke down in Jeff Hardy's arms after he opened his door to see the diva there.

__

You've been there for me, no matter what the cost

My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus

Seconds later Matt Hardy came bursting thru the door. He was very angry that Jeff was guarding Lita from him.

__

You have always stood beside me

And I want to let you know

Matt had made Jeff choose between Lita and his brother. Jeff took Lita's side and Matt stormed out angrily.

__

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do with out...no

Lita hugged her friend, knowing what she has just cost him.

__

When you have nothing at all

You have nothing to worry about you have

Oh nothing at all

~Flashback~

Matt: Lita, I don't think we should be together anymore.

Lita: Why Matt?

Matt: There's another in my life.

"Legs" played as Stacy came to the ring and showed off her assets.

Stacy: He doesn't want you when he has me to fulfill his every desire.

Matt gave her a Twist of Fate and left her in the fetal position in the ring.

Stacy: Lets go Matt.

Lita headed backstage and ran into her friend The Hurricane.

Shane: Is everything okay Li?

He obviously hadn't seen what just happened in the ring.

~End of Flashback~

Jeff lifted up the diva's chin and started into her teary eyes.

__

When I was lost inside

A forest of dismay

You always knew just how

To help me find my way

In a world that's so uncertain

I will promise this to you

Jeff leaned in for a kiss and at first Lita was shocked then kissed him right back.

__

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

No...

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Oh no...when you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Oh nothing at all...Oh no.

They ended the sad night on a happy note.


	7. Tell Me A Lie

Tell Me a Lie

ESS: I think this one would be good for Raven and my friend Cat.

Cat was one very experienced WWE diva. One of the best past, present, and future...of this company. Now her man, Raven, was leaving the WWE for TNA-NWA.

__

I've known you all my life

At least that's how it seems

Never known my own way

Livin' out of dreams

Cat grabbed her guy's hand and turned him around with a defiant look on her face.

__

Now I know you're leaving me

And I'll never understand

Before I let you walk away

I have one last demand

Her eyes went from defiant to sad. This couldn't be happening!

__

Tell me a lie, and say that you wont go

Look in my eyes, and hold me even though

I realize you have to walk away

No more yesterday...

Raven looked at her. His eyes matched her in sadness. He had to do this change. It would be better for the both of them.

__

You always were my angel

Flying high above

Always lookin out for me

Angel that I love

Now my dreams are fading

Like age-old photographs

They hurt too much to look at now

Reminds Me Of Our Past 

Raven walked out of the door, leaving Cat with a promise to wait there for him for all time.

__

Tell me a lie, and say that you wont go

Look in my eyes, and hold me even though

I realize you have to walk away

No more yesterday...

__

Maybe we could stay together

Maybe it could last forever

Maybe if you'd just tell me a lie

Maybe then we'll never say goodbye


End file.
